A Killer Theme Park
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: This is my first Taiora fic so be nice in reviews. Enjoy!


A Killer Theme Park  
  
" This is going to be a great vacation," Sora said. " I've heard that Riverside is one of the best theme parks."  
  
" I've heard that too. It's only too bad we only have one week to go," Tai stated.  
  
" Ya I know but oh well," Matt replied as he looked down at his watch. " Well I gotta get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow at... what time again?"  
  
Everyone sighed and said, " 10:00am!"  
  
" Okay, okay, don't have a fit," Matt said as he turned to walk away.   
  
Sora turned around and faced Tai. " Now, you and Matt are going to be together for a whole week and I'm not gonna put up with your arguing the whole time, do you understand."  
  
Tai nodded in reply. " But it's not my fault if he starts something first," he said smiling. " Well I have to get home too, so I'll see you tomorrow." After that everyone said their goodbyes and walked of towards their own homes except for Mimi who was staying the night at Sora's. Every since they got back from the digiworld they've become really good friends.  
  
When they reached Sora's house they went straight up to her room. Mimi smiled and looked at Sora. " This trip is a perfect opportunity," she said.  
  
Sora just stared blankly at her friend. " Opportunity for what? What are you talking about?"  
  
" For you to get together with Tai! Oh don't deny it, I know you like him," Mimi replied giggling.  
  
Sora's face turned bright red and she quickly looked away. " Okay so I do, but he'd never go out with me."  
  
" You shouldn't put your self down. I mean you never know what could happen."  
  
Sora sighed and nodded. " I guess your right."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tai picked up his phone and dialed Matt's number. When he heard his voice on the phone he started talking. " Hey Matt. So you excited about tomorrow?"  
  
" Ya, but I bet you are too. Especially since this is the perfect opportunity for you to ask out Sora," Matt replied laughing.  
  
" What are you talking about?! Me and Sora are just friends," Tai stated trying to deny the truth.  
  
" Oh come on Tai you can't deny it. I know you like her and who knows maybe in some twisted way she likes you too. You never know. I mean look at Mimi and me. I thought I had no chance what so ever and now we're together."  
  
" Ya... I guess it could happen. Well I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye." Then Tai hung up his phone and laid down in his bed. ' I hope she likes me.' Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning everyone met up outside Tai's house. " Well you guys all ready to go?" Everyone nodded and then waited for Tai's parents. Each of them was driving four people in their car.   
  
" Well kids, lets get going," Mrs. Kamayi said. Hearing this the kids split up in to two groups. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were in one car and Joe, Izzy, Kari, and T.K. were in the other.  
  
Car 1:  
  
Matt had Mimi's hand in his and was smiling as a glanced outside the window. " I can't wait until we get there. I bet it'll be the funest place to go."  
  
" Ya," Mimi agreed. " I want to go on the roller coaster."  
  
" I can just imagine you on that," Matt said laughing. " You'd be screaming your head off."  
  
It was then that the two realized how quiet Tai and Sora were. Matt and Mimi looked at each other and shrugged. Then Matt leaned over and whispered in Mimi's ear. " We've got to get them together."  
  
Mimi nodded and continued looking out the window at the scenery.   
  
A/N( Nothing happened in car 2 so I won't bother with it )  
  
After about two hours of driving they finally reached the hotel, which they were staying in. It was right across the street from Riverside Park.  
  
" No remember, don't get into too much trouble okay?" Mr. Kamayi said.   
  
" No problem dad. I'll call you soon. Bye," Tai replied. He gave his dad a quick hug and watched him drive off. Now only his mother was left. She had to check them into the hotel since you had to have a license.   
  
The group walked inside and waited for the key to the too rooms. When they got the keys they said goodbye to Tai's mother and ran upstairs. " Okay, so you guys wanna go straight to the park or unpack?" Tai asked already knowing the answer.  
  
" Go to the park!!" everyone yelled. Then the girls went into one room and the boys the one next to it. In between the two rooms was a door because they had to share a bathroom and a kitchen. The group each put on a bathing suit and met again outside. " Lets go!" Tai said happily.  
  
Tai and the others ran out of the hotel and soon reached the entrance of the park. One at a time the paid the admission and went in. When they all got inside everyone began arguing over what they wanted to do. For this reason they decided to split into groups. T.K. and Kari went together, Matt and Mimi went together, Joe and Izzy went together, and Tai and Sora went together.  
  
Tai and Sora watched everyone as they went off into the park. There was silence between them for about 5 minutes until Sora broke the ice. " Well, why don't we go on the roller coaster?"  
  
Tai hesitated because he was always a little scared of roller coasters. Sora saw this and took his hand smiling. " Oh come on Tai, it'll be fun," she said as she started running while still holding his hand.   
  
When the two reached the roller coaster line Tai realized that it wasn't just any roller coaster, it was the Superman Ride coaster. The one longest roller coaster in the world, and has a 10 second drop that you feel weightless in the air. " Uhh... maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
  
Sora slightly giggled and smiled. " Oh Tai, it'll be fun, and you don't have to worry because I'll be right there with you."   
  
Tai could suddenly feel himself blushing and quickly turned the other way. " Okay, I can't blow it," he thought to himself. " Whatever you do Tai don't scream."  
  
After about a ten-minute wait it was their turn to get on. They chose a car that was right in the middle so that they weren't in the way front or the way back. Sora could see that Tai was a little nervous so she took his hand in hers. " Relax, it won't be that bad."  
  
After she said this they started moving. At first they moved slowly but after about a few seconds the came to the top of the first hill and started to move faster and faster as they went down. Sora laughed and screamed, she could tell Tai was doing the same. She glanced over at Tai when they began to go up the largest hill of them all, the one with the ten second drop.   
  
He looked back at her and a smile appeared on his face as he saw her calm and caring eyes staring into his. Just then the car started rolling down the hill. Tai gripped Sora's hand tighter and yelled, " I love you Soraaaa!"  
  
This took her by surprise but she was smiling and yelled back, " I love you too Tai!" After this the ride stopped and it was over.   
  
Sora and Tai got off the ride hand in hand. They started walking around the park not saying anything. " What am I supposed to say now?" Sora thought to herself. " Well I'd better think of something because I can't stand the silence."  
  
Right before Sora said something she heard Tai's voice. " I just want you to know... that I meant what I said back there on the ride. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, and when we go on the roller coaster it just sort of came out."  
  
Sora looked at him and smiled. " Tai... that's the same exact way I've felt, but I was just too scared to tell you." She was going to say more but Tai put his finger to his lips which told her to be quiet. He then closed his eyes and his lips touched together with hers. At that moment everything seemed perfect. They were in their own world together.   
  
That was suddenly broken apart by a very loud, sharp sound. Tai looked up and immediately knew what it was, a gun shot. He held Sora's hand tightly and started running to find the others. It was hard because all of the people in the park were moving against them. The pressure was so hard that it broke Sora and Tai apart.   
  
" Tai! Tai where are you?" Sora yelled. She tried to sight him but there were too many people, too many screams. When she looked around her all she could see were the rides. She was all alone and didn't know where to go so without thinking she ran off into the park.  
  
" Sora! Sora can you hear me?" Tai yelled. Just then he felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around Matt and the others were standing there. " Matt, have you seen Sora?"  
  
Matt shook his head no. " Weren't you guys together?"  
  
" Ya, but when we heard the gunshot everyone started crowding and we got separate," Tai replied. It was then that he knew where she was. We walked over to the entrance gate and went inside.  
  
" Tai where are you going?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
" I know Sora's in there. If she were out here we would have seen her. If she's still inside she's in danger and I have to help her." Without wasting another moment Tai ran off into the park. Not knowing what else to do the others ran after him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sora didn't know what to do. It was then that she suddenly realized that it was darker out. When she looked up she saw large rain clouds above her and then felt a rain drop hit her arm. " This is just great," she thought. " I'm lost in a theme park with some crazy person with a gun. How could this get worse?" She suddenly gasped as she felt a sharp object being pressed against her neck.  
  
" Don't move," someone said in a low voice. Slowly he pulled her up and walked out from where they were. This was a bad move because now in front of him were five teenagers.  
  
" Let her go," Mimi said trying not to scream. His anger increased as he saw a small stream of blood trickle down Sora's neck.   
  
She winced in pain but tried not to move, scared of what this man would do. When she looked out she could see her friends, but two of them was missing. " Where's Matt and Tai?" she wondered.   
  
From behind the man Matt and Tai came out of the shadows. The force of the rain hitting the ground blocked out their noise. They suddenly tackled the man that was holding Sora hostage. Matt had grabbed the knife and Tai knocked him to the ground. Quickly Tai helped Sora up and ran over to the others followed by Matt. Not knowing where to go they ran off as quickly as possible trying to find the exit.  
  
Soon all of them were tired so the hid inside then fun house and sat down. Sora was next to Tai and cried in his arms. He decided not to say anything and just held her tightly as if he was afraid to let go. After a few minutes Sora looked up and gazed into Tai's eyes. A calm feeling rushed over her as she saw him smiling down at her. She could feel his soft fingertips brushing away the tears on her face.   
  
A sudden flow of lights came into the room. Everyone was silent and stared out the door of the fun house. What they saw gave them all a feeling of relief as they looked out at the police officer.  
  
He escorted them home and had a doctor check out Sora's cut on her neck. When they finally reached the hotel Sora went out on the balcony and stared at the stars.  
  
" Can I join you?" Tai asked walking towards her. She nodded and continued looking at the stars.  
  
" There beautiful aren't they?" she stated as she looked at Tai.  
  
He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. " Yes, but they're nothing compared to you." He looked down at he smiling face and sighed. " I love you Sora, simply love you."  
  
" I love you too Tai, I always will," she replied. The night was sealed with a kiss. A kiss filled with love and passion. A kiss that only they would share.  



End file.
